starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Khergians
Khergians The Khergians are an alien race that closely resemble humans, while being around 7 to 9 feet tall and usually very robust and muscularly built. They have black eyes and pale blue skin and most commonly white hair. The Khergian home world is the ice planet of Rigel in the Mayak system. They are usually derogatorily referred to as "Cave-dwellers" due to their simple mindedness and outdated technology. Physiology Khergians are believed to be the modern ancestor of the Precursor-K. Evidence, remains and fossils point to this shared ancestor with the Kanads, and as such many have speculated how or why the two races look so much apart from each other. Whilst the Kanads are frail but commendably intelligent, the Khergians are heavily built, possess an incredible resilience, but are also very simple minded. The average lifespan for a khergian is around 60 solar years for both males and females. They reach their physical peak around 50 and then slowly declines. The average khergian stands about 7-9 feet tall, with variations both ways. And whilst Khergians may appear very athletic, with a narrow build and a toned physique, they usually weigh in on 160-220 kg. This is due to the khergian skeleton and muscle tissue is extremelly dense and reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. With this physique, an average Khergian has a power to weight ratio of 2.3, meaning they are capable of lifting two times their own weight. Khergians have different shades of blue skin, whilst a pale blue is the most common. The different shades occur seemingly at random and no correlation has been made to age, health or area of living. The most common hair color for Khergians is white or black. There are reports of red, orange, blue or pale turquoise hair colors but these are extremely rare. Khergians have almost completely black eyes, with a bright retina showing, due to a thin layer which protects the retina underneath so that it may adjust to different light levels without being overwhelmed. Khergians also have teeth similar to humans, only they are stronger and slightly serrated, this due to khergian diet consisting of very elastic, tough meat and hard vegetables which require sawing and ripping to eat. When a tooth falls out or is damaged, a new one grows out and takes it place. Khergians also possess a remarkable physical regeneration. Khergians rarely die of disease as their bodies are able to regrow damaged or infected tissue to suffocate the bacteria or virus. They are also able to grow back lost limbs or regain senses. The time it takes to regenerate is directly parallel to the severity of the injury. As Khergians get older this ability is still present, but less effective and regenerated limbs may vary in skin color and clear scars become visible. While Khergians are usually considered slow and uneducated, they display a remarkable natural (if a bit primitive) knowledge towards certain things. History The early Khergians began developing primitive armaments to hunt for food but also to wage war on neighboring tribes. Whilst Khergians can be very friendly they are also quick to anger and are prone to outbursts of physical violence. As such, the hundreds of tribes scattered all over the surface of Rigel have never really gotten along and have as such been locked in an arms race for a great deal of their racial history. Due to this fact, technology developed over time was mostly for gaining an edge over whoever might be the next enemy and due to this, Khergians to this date do not have their own space industry. As such, many Khergians are familiar with metallurgy, gunsmithing, engineering, construction, logistics and military strategy. With the discovery of their planet by interstellar civilizations, the in-fighting between the tribes have decreased over time, while still being present as an integrated part of the Khergian Warrior culture.. The Khergians have spread throughout the galaxy as hired labor and mercenaries with other spacefaring races. They are known galactically for being hardy and efficient workers and good soldiers, but also for being rowdy and uneducated. The Tribal Wars and the Chief Council Throughout Khergian history, combat and war have been an integral part of their culture. It has been used to settle disputes over territory, to test the tribes technological and strategical advantage against each other and to measure the worth of an individual. Despite the reputation Khergians hold of being violent and ruthless, conflicts are rarely any more bloody than necessary due to an intricate honor system which sets up rules of war and engagement. Individual conflicts are so numerous and different that naming them all would be almost impossible. When interstellar merchants and companies began coming to Rigel, an Ayr diplomat named Kuwaga Nakani proposed a council to unite the tribes, the Chief Council. The attempt had moderate success as now the conflicts grew in scale but the periods of peace also grew longer. It also managed to bring tribes together into camps that formed rivalries, wheres earlier most tribes had acted alone. While this did not completely unite the Khergians, they were no longer as splintered as they had been. During the longer peace times, outside companies and entrepreneurs could establish themselves on Rigel and started to teach willing Khergians to manage an economy and run companies. Mining operations increased in scale and profit as well as other industries, such as Khrosus Industrial which manufactures heavy, simple and sturdy industrial equipment such as diggers, trucks and other transport vessels which today is galactically known and used. The Siege of Rigel and The Struggle of Chains The Siege of Rigel was an conflict between the Kanad Collective's Black Fleet and the Khergian United Resistance. The battle raged from 2031 to 2035 and ultimately resulted in KUR victory and independence. Historians have commended the Khergian resolve and their use of outdated equipment to best an opponent with superior technology. The khergians also had a numerical advantage and were significantly more familiar with the terrain. Hence, The Black fleet often won air engagements and had moderate success bombing important KUR locations, such as the Varshokk weapons factory, the Chernobog anti-orbital gunfort and the Vukovar tradeport, whilst the KUR often were victorious in infantry and mechanized engagements. During the conflict, the Collective summarily striped all khergians who were either employed in or passing through their territory of their rights and imprisoned them in labour camps. All who were held captive during the war received a small tattoo of 3 chain links on their right wrist. The struggle of these prisoners came to be known by the Khergians as Borba Tsepey (the struggle of chains). A lot of external factors also contributed significantly to the KUR victory. Chiefly among them being that the conflict did not enjoy a majority support in the Collective and soldiers increasingly attempted to avoid being posted on Rigel to avoid "dying for a mad womans vision". Furthermore, conquering Rigel carried no strategic or political significance. The KCBF could only send a small force to Rigel as the rest was needed to secure and patrol the Collective's newly acquired territory. Heavy ordinance stock-piles had also been depleted during the Siege of Koda, and could not be replaced fast enough, due to industrial focus being shifted towards starship production, to turn the tide in the ongoing conflict. Kapela Vor'Pagngs assassination brought the new Rozel administration to power but even though they continued the conflict they were still plagued by the same problems the Vor'pagng Administration had battled with. In the fourth year of the conflict, hostilities finally seemed to being nearing their end. Domestic support for the siege was at an all time low and the UGC had turned it's eyes towards the conflict and intervened. The Vor'pangn Administration and the Leaders of the KUR, most notably Yeroj Levko, Obkas Volgrim and Serkin Bolgan, met on Odina to sign a cease fire and a peace agreement. With the agreement the Khergians secured their independence and the release of their captive brothers and sisters. Khergian families who are related to someone held captive during the conflict often bear a similar tattoo as a tribute. Khergians still harbor a disdain for the Collective and all Kanads while the Kanads view the peace agreement as a humiliating defeat, seeking revenge on a few isolated occasions. Racial relations have been lukewarm at best since the conflict. Category:Races